


BAÑOS UNIVERSITARIOS

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Jonas Brothers, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fisting, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bad Dirty Talk, Brutality, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Classroom Sex, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, College, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fetish Clothing, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Joe Jonas - Freeform, Large Cock, Licking, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Licking, Odor, Oral Sex, Other, Pissember, Public Sex, Roommates, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Scents & Smells, Self-Fisting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Sexy, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sugar Daddy, Sweaty Dean Winchester, Tongues, Watersports, orine, saliva, secretions, sweaty, sweaty armpit, wet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Froy, un estudiante nuevo y cachondo en el nuevo mundo universitario que se convierte en la auténtica perra de Tyler Posey cuando este lo encuentra en el cubículo del baño justo en el día y en la hora incorrecta. Muchos dirían ser afortunados de aquello, sin embargo Tyler tiene preparado más que una sorpresa para Froy que lo llevará también a ser la zorra de su compañero de cuarto llamado Joe y aquello solo hará que se convierta en el chico guarro que tiene un encuentro sucio con su compañero de clases: Cody.Una serie de eventos que se desencadenan solo por estar en  el cubículo equivocado del baño universitario.El fanfic es una adaptación y traducción de la historia de un buen amigo llamado Brendon. Puedes encontrar la historia original aquí: https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/college/filthy-college-toilet-sex/
Relationships: Froy Gutierrez/ Cody Christian, Froy Gutierrez/ Joe Jonas, Froy Gutierrez/ Tyler Posey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Siempre escuché a la gente decir que puedes conocer a las personas más interesantes en la universidad y, bueno, tenían razón. Durante mi primer año lo descubrí.

¿Qué tan correcto es cuando una de esas personas interesantes me empuja al gran mundo de sexo gay obsceno. El primero se llamaba Tyler y maldita sea, ¡sabía cómo empujar mis botones!, incluso los que no sabía que tenía. Pero me estoy adelantando a mí mismo. Mi nombre es Froy Gutiérrez, me conocen como Froyo y uno que otro me dice duende, vaya Dios a saber porque, y cuando tuvo lugar esta historia tenía 19 años. Yo era el típico niño, semi dulce y delicado que pasaba más horas en la biblioteca que en el gimnasio, apenas… estaba yo recién empezando la universidad.

No es que no supiera que era gay cuando llegué a la universidad; Lo comencé a pensar alrededor de los 15 años más o menos. Nunca fui un tipo extrovertido en lo alto de la escuela, y me perdía en la multitud de los casi 400 chicos en mi escuela, solo dos de ellos se declararon homosexuales y fueron golpeados semanalmente. Yo supuse que eso no era para mí, así que en su mayoría simplemente me masturbaba pensando en los chicos calientes en mi clase de gimnasia, lo cual hice casi en cualquier oportunidad que tuve.

Desafortunadamente compartí una habitación con mi hermano mayor, así que la privacidad era un poco problemática en mi casa. Tenía un amigo con el que me metí algunas veces en su casa, pero nunca tuve las pelotas para hacer más que un ocasional trabajo manual mutuo, y supongo que él tampoco, incluso si él quisiera hacer más. Pero esa es una historia para otro momento. De todos modos, allí estaba, un extremadamente cachondo pero un poco reprimido virgen, mudándose a un dormitorio que tenía completamente para mí, al menos durante los tres días antes que se suponía que mi compañero de cuarto tardaría para llegar allí, y durante esos pocos días, estaba muy seguro de que planeaba tomar ventaja de mi privacidad.

Mientras mis padres me conducían a la mudanza de primer año, noté un grupo de chicos guapos jugando al fútbol en el campo al otro lado de la calle de mi edificio. Ya me estaba empezando a gustar este lugar.

Ya sé lo que han de estar pensando… Froyo es una puta.

Y bueno.

Sí.

Una vez que tenemos

Todas mis cosas se trasladaron a mi habitación, y allí noté que mi ventana del segundo piso daba directamente a ese campo de fútbol. Al ver a todos esos deportistas desgarrados y masculinos corriendo por allí con el sudor goteando por sus abdominales me estaba poniendo bastante cachondo así que una vez que mis padres se fueron decidí ponerme un poco más cómodo. Cerré la puerta detrás de ellos, cerré las persianas, la ventana y me quité la ropa en un instante. Mientras caminaba hacia mi cama, me detuve a mirarme en el espejo y sé que no soy un atleta pero estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que veía.

Mi familia siempre me dijo que tenía una linda cara juvenil que combinaba bien con mi cabello rubio y nariz puntiaguda. Creo que diría que tenía un cierto aire a un niño patinador. No tenía mucho músculo pero tenía un vientre plano y era bastante delgado de aproximadamente 5'10 y 150 libras. Tengo un pecho normal, un poco trabajado y sin vello, pero desde el ombligo hacia mi pelvis baja un camino de vellos que se pierde en mi denso pubis alrededor de mi endurecido pene de 7 pulgadas no circuncidado y dos bolas rosas adornadas con vellos irregulares. Mi prepucio es bastante largo y se agrupa en la punta formando una boquilla al final de mi polla con la que me encanta jugar No soy el chico más higiénico que conocerás así que generalmente tengo una acumulación bastante gruesa de esmegma alrededor de mi cabeza de polla, y de alguna forma eso me excita. Nadie creería aquello de mí. Tengo un aire encantador, dulce y angelical, pero la verdad soy muy sucio.

Mientras me miraba en el espejo, levanté el brazo y comencé a jugar mi espeso arbusto de largos vellos sudorosos. No me había bañado en una par de días y el olor de mis axilas adolescentes sudorosas estaba haciendo que mi polla se pusiera difícilmente dura. Nunca me había excitado mi propio olor antes pero una vez que empecé explorando rápidamente descubrí que me estaban empezando a gustar los olores desagradables que mi cuerpo podía producir. Me agaché y comencé a tocar mi prepucio mientras seguí oliendo el hedor de mi axila. La combinación de esta nueva sensación y el hecho de que no me había masturbado en un par de días estaba haciendo que se me escapara gotas tras gotas de pre semen que comencé a utilizar para lubricar mi polla porque pensaba sería una buena sesión de paja larga.

Es decir, creía que iba a ser una sesión de pajas largas pero no.

> 


	2. Compañero de cuarto

Escuché el sonido de una llave en la cerradura de mi puerta. Agarré cualquiera de mis ropas que pude encontrar, corrí hacia mi cama y salté debajo de las mantas justo cuando la puerta se abría y mi nuevo compañero de cuarto caminaba con sus padres en la habitación. Estaba bastante avergonzado pero no creo que hayan pillado lo que estaba haciendo; probablemente pensaron que estaba tomando una siesta. 

Mi compañero de cuarto se presentó como Joe Jonas y explicó que reorganizó su programado y logró mudarse unos días antes ─Espero que no te importe─ él dijo. Excelente. Parecía un buen tipo pero, sinceramente, estaba un poco molesto por ser interrumpido así. En media paja.  
Eso es… pecado.   
Ya estaba empezando a sentir un poco de placer y su llegada inoportuna me dejó las bolas azules. Más tarde, esa misma noche fui al baño del dormitorio para ver si podía tener tiempo a solas pero no tuve tanta suerte. La cerradura estaba rota en uno de los puestos y el otro ni siquiera tenía una puerta. Soy un chico al que le gusta tener su privacidad, especialmente cuando estoy a punto de desconectarme del mundo para concentrarme en mi polla, y con la gente entrando a cada pocos minutos no lograría pajearme nunca, así que pensé que solo esperaría a que mi compañero de cuarto saliera algún rato al día siguiente. El único problema fue que nunca sucedió. 

De vez en cuando el salía de la habitación al pequeño bar o al baño general y regresaba en menos de 4 minutos y así no podía hacer nada. 

Joe, me cayó bien. Es de esos tipos amables y educados pero con un toque de misterio y masculinidad que enganchan.   
Y bueno, no pude pajearme allí hasta que llegó el primer día de clases. 

Yo estaba emocionado de que fuera lunes el primer día de clases pero para mí mala suerte yo tuve el mismo horario que él, así que mi polla tendría que esperar.

Es bueno que nadie intente enseñarte mucho de la materia en el primer día de clase porque estaba tan caliente que no podía concentrarme en algo que cualquier de las cosas que los profesores decían. Y definitivamente no ayudó el chico de mi última clase del día (algo sobre la historia). Este chico realmente caliente vino y se sentó a mi lado al fondo de la sala. Tenía estos penetrantes ojos de color café oscuro, tez quemada por el sol, cabello negro y solo llevaba una camiseta negra de básquet, pantalones cortos y una pelota de baloncesto. Tenía un pequeño piercing en las orejas y uno en el labio y aquello me hizo verlo de forma muy caliente. A juzgar por lo suave de la tela de sus pantalones fue fácil ver el contorno de su polla y supuse no llevaba ropa interior.   
Pude ver algunos vellos bastantes densos en el pecho que salían de la parte superior de su camiseta.  
Tragué saliva y disimuladamente me puse a escribir en mi cuaderno mientras él hizo poco para ocultar su cuerpo extremadamente musculoso, trabajado y masculino. Estaba viendo los abultados músculos venosos de sus brazos cuando se echó hacia atrás y acomodó las manos detrás de la cabeza y tuve una vista completa de sus axilas masivamente peludas. De repente tuve la necesidad de inclinarme y comenzar a oler y chupar una de esas axilas velludas, sudorosas y grandes que tenía. Parecía que me la estaba ofreciendo, y yo… estaba sediento. No había nadie más sentado cerca de nosotros y estábamos a solo unos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que podía oler el hedor de su varonil axila. Podría fácilmente inclinarme. Caer allí. Hacer como que tenía sueño y humedecer mi rostro en su sudor y oler y…  
Dios, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? Yo nunca me había encendido por el olor de un chico antes de esta semana pero este chico había puesto mi polla dura simplemente con su presencia. Se sentía como si estuviera en trance, prácticamente estaba babeando ante este deportista sudoroso y caliente sentado a mi lado. Normalmente estaría demasiado nervioso para incluso echar un vistazo a un chico así de caliente, pero cuando sonó la campana para terminar la clase me di cuenta de que lo había estado mirando abiertamente durante los últimos 15 minutos. Miré mi entrepierna y mi polla había filtrado tanto presemen que casi parecía que se había regado un chorro de agua en un extremo de jean azul.   
Cuando volví a mirarlo, hicimos contacto visual y me mostró esta sonrisa diabólica. Pensé, mierda, ¿me acaba de atrapar comiéndolo con los ojos como un pervertido? Estaba bastante avergonzado, así que me levanté y prácticamente corrí al baño antes de que alguien pudiera ver la mancha de semen en mis pantalones.  
Afortunadamente, el edificio estaba bastante vacío. Aunque mi clase era en una gran sala de conferencias solo había unas 30 personas más y no vi a nadie saliendo de ninguna de las otras habitaciones, así que pensé que probablemente estaría solo allí.


	3. Glory Hole

Entré en uno de los puestos, me desabroché los pantalones y me senté para poder secar la entrepierna de mis jeans lo mejor que pude con papel higiénico. Como estaba haciendo eso mi polla se mantuvo dura como una roca y no pude dejar de pensar en cómo sería como lamer cada centímetro de piel del sudoroso deportista musculoso. El pre semen aun goteaba por mi eje y me dejaba las bolas mojadas sobre el inodoro mientras secaba los pantalones y disfrutaba de mis fantasías pervertidas cuando noté que el agujero en la pared a mi lado se conectaba al puesto de mi izquierda. Había oído hablar de agujeros de gloria antes, pero nunca había visto uno en la vida real, y era más grande de lo que pensé que sería; podría caber fácilmente toda mi mano a través de él. Empecé a imaginar al chico guapo de mi clase de historia empujando su polla atravesó el agujero y por mi garganta cuando comencé distraídamente a jugar con mi polla dura a medida que me perdía más y más en mi fantasía, hasta construir un ritmo constante acariciando mi eje palpitante hasta que mi sueño se rompió por una voz del puesto contiguo.

─Entonces, ¿eres el tipo que se supone que debo encontrar aquí?

Estaba tan concentrado en mi polla que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando alguien entró al baño y se sentó en el puesto al lado del mío. Usualmente no soy del tipo de chico que tiene una conversación con un extraño al azar en el baño, especialmente no cuando me la estoy jalando, así que me pilló desprevenido cuando mi vecino del puesto decidió preguntarme aquello.

─Uh… No, lo siento. Yo… Eh, no.─ Había dejado de jugar conmigo y me sentí instantáneamente cabreado por ser interrumpido de nuevo mientras intentaba conseguir algo de placer. Necesitaba alivio.

─¿Estás seguro?─ Él dijo ─Suenas tímido. Me gusta eso; tal vez te dé un descuento─ Tenía lo que casi sonaba como un acento latino en su voz.

─Amigo, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero estoy bastante seguro de que te has equivocado de chico─ Seguí pensando para mí mismo, ¿qué quiere este chico de… ¿mí? ¿Es un traficante de drogas o algo así? Yo era tan ingenuo; la idea de que él me pasara un paquetes de drogas. O algo así, me hizo asustar mucho que sentí la garganta seca.  
Trague apresurado.   
Era consciente del agujero de gloria a mi lado, al cual ni siquiera había entrado en mi mente hasta ese entonces. Después de un momento de silencio la curiosidad se apoderó de mí y solo pude que preguntar ─Un descuento… ¿en qué?

─¿Por qué no miras lo que está escrito en la pared a tu derecha?

Cuando me tomé un momento para mirar, noté que había muchos graffities. Ahí estaba toda la basura genérica que esperarías encontrar en un baño de hombres; cartas de fraternidad, dibujos de pollas, alguna chica que es una puta, un nerd idiota… realmente cosas cliché. Y luego descubrí de lo que debía haber estado hablando. Derecho allí en la pared en letras negras simples decía ─Nombra una fecha y hora e Iré a joderte el cerebro. Trae $20─ y justo debajo alguien había escrito la fecha de hoy y las 4:00.

Eran alrededor de las 4:20 ahora.

─Oh, yo uh…─ Por un momento pensé en seguirle la corriente, pero estaba tan nervioso que estaba temblando. Realmente nunca había estado en una situación como esta, pero supongo que la mayoría de la gente podría decir eso. Tampoco estaba seguro de que me gustara la idea de pagarle a un extraño por sexo. ─…No escribí eso─ finalmente logré decirle.

Su respuesta regresó de inmediato, ─Bueno, alguien lo hizo. Tal vez lo extrañé. Supongo que lo hice esperar demasiado. Oh diablos─ Hubo un momento silencio y pensé que se iba a ir. En este punto quería que se quedara y estoy bastante seguro de que lo sabía.

Rompió el silencio y preguntó: ─¿Tienes un nombre, amigo? El mío es Tyler. Tyler Posey. Juego en las ligas mayores aquí en el campus. 25… años─. Me sentí un poco incómodo, pero pensé en que no habría problema si sabía mi primer nombre, así que le dije.

─Uh… es Froy.

─Te digo qué, Froy; olvidémonos de la mierda y los 20 dólares.   
¿Te doy un regalo y solo te dejo chuparme la polla?

No supe que decir. Una parte de mí quería seguir, parte de mí quería huir Supongo que estaba tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso, así que dije ─Eres un tipo bastante confiado, ¿eh? Lo haces sonar como si estuvieras haciéndome un favor. Sin ofender, pero, ¿no es al revés?  
¿No sería un honor para alguien que le chupe la polla?

Con lo siguiente que dijo supe que su comportamiento cambió radicalmente. Él se rió un poco y dijo ─ ¿Eso crees? Bueno, tengo 22 centímetros, es gruesa y se dar tanto placer y dolor y unos años de experiencia que no me dicen lo contrario. Puede que no sepas todavía, pero quieres mi polla. Puedo escucharlo en tu voz. Ahora, Froy, ¿qué tal si te arrodillas frente a ese agujero de la gloria como una buena perra para que pueda dártelo?─   
Nunca había escuchado a nadie que me hablara así y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirme, pero en el fondo sabía que él era heterosexual. Empecé a sopesar mis opciones en mi cabeza pero mi cuerpo tenía otros planes mientras casi involuntariamente me acomodaba de rodillas frente al agujero. Al parecer inconscientemente sabía muy bien que iba a cumplir todo lo que este macho heterosexual y exigente me pidiera.  
Se rió de nuevo, dijo ─Buen chico─ y me puse sonrojado mientras obedientemente esperaba su polla.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando la polla más grande que había visto en mi vida apareció a través de ese agujero en la pared. Definitivamente no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que tenía 22 centímetros de largo. Había un par de venas enormes bajando por el eje y un montón de las más pequeñas que se ramifican en su eje. Había una ligera curva descendente en su polla; parecía que era tan pesado que la gravedad la estaba empujando hacia abajo y la punta de su cabeza estaba expuesta revelando su agujerito abierto que estaba goteando constantemente pre semen.


	4. Aquí mañana, a la misma hora.

Dios, pensé que yo había filtrado mucho pero no tenía idea sobre él. Incluso cubierto principalmente por su prepucio apretado, me di cuenta de que su eje estalló en una enorme cabeza de hongo que era fácilmente más gruesa que mi muñeca.  
Luego metió su juego de bolas igualmente enormes. Eran tamaño limones y estiraron su saco peludo hasta 6 pulgadas debajo de su enorme polla Rodeando la base de su polla y bolas había un grueso arbusto de largos vellos púbicos negros y fibrosos.

El penetrante aroma de los genitales sudorosos y sucios me golpeó la cara como un puñetazo, mientras observaba la vista y el olor de su increíble polla monstruosa. Extendí la mano tentativamente y puse mi mano en el centro de su eje. Estaba tan emocionado que sentí una sensación de hormigueo en mi espalda mientras hacía contacto y mi polla palpitaba y escupía otra gota de pre semen en el piso de baño. No pude ni siquiera poner mi mano alrededor de su polla, así que la rodeé con ambas y lentamente retiré su apretado prepucio revelando su enorme capa de esmegma que cubría su glande púrpura. En el momento en que salió, recibí un olor aún más fuerte de la abrumadora fragancia almizclada de su desagradable polla que me puso tan excitado que casi me corro. Me incliné hacia adelante y lamí la parte superior de su asquerosa polla. Ese fue el primer sabor de su polla sucia y era indescriptiblemente asombrosa; Nunca supe que algo tan desagradable podría dar un gran giro. Empecé a lamer mi camino por su eje y en ese momento sentí que mi único propósito era satisfacer a esa enorme polla delante de mí. Volví a subir a su eje para poder obtener un poco del sabor del precum que gotea de su agujero abierto. El dulce sabor picante llenó mi boca mientras chupaba toda la leche que pude obtener. Me encantaba chupar mi primera polla tanto que intenté con todas mis fuerzas empujarla como pude en mi garganta. Estiré la boca abierta y apenas pude pasar un par de centímetros de la cabeza antes de comenzar a tener arcadas. Como me detuve para recuperar el aliento, dejé un rastro de saliva y de pre semen de su desagradable polla a mi boca.

─Sí, ¡ahógate con mi jodida polla, perra!─ Tyler gimió. La manera degradante con la que él habló conmigo me estaba excitando aún más. Cuando volví a chupar y lamiendo su cabeza comencé a acariciar su polla con una mano y extendí la otra para jugar con sus bolas. Estaban sudorosas y pegajosas al tacto, como si no se hubiera bañado en unos días pero eso ya lo había asumido por el olor. Amasé suavemente y les di vueltas en mi mano mientras pensaba en cuánta deliciosa semilla debían empacar en esas bolas gigantes y pesadas y no quería nada más que obtener su semen caliente y salado en mi garganta.

Entre gemidos, Tyler mantuvo la conversación sucia ─Sí, ¿te gusta jugar con mis nueces sudorosas no? Ponlos en tu boca─ Inmediatamente tomé su pene para sacarlo de mi boca y comencé a succionar su saco de carne. Era como si tuviera un control sobre mí; No podía resistirme a hacer lo que me pidiera, no importaba cuán desagradable y degradante fuese; solo me hacía querer complacerlo más. Realmente estaba empezando a aprender sobre la clase de perra que realmente era.

─Oh sí, chupa todo el sudor salado de mis bolas. Aprenderás a amar el sabor de mi entrepierna sucia─ gimió Tyler. La cosa es que ya amaba todo al respecto. Por la forma en que Tyler gruñía y molía su entrepierna contra mi cara parecía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con mi primera mamada. El pre semen fluía pesadamente por la longitud de su polla y estaba goteando por toda mi cara, bajando por mi pecho, e incluso en mi boca mientras yo escupía completamente sus bolas. Podía sentir su polla palpitando en mi mano y sus bolas comenzaban a tensarse y de repente gimió  
─¡Pon tu boca en mi polla! ¡Me voy a correr!─ Ansiosamente obtuve como pude la mayor cantidad de su polla en mi boca mientras lo acariciaba impacientemente para llevarlo al orgasmo con ambas manos. Comenzó a sacudirse y golpearse contra la pared, forzando su polla por mi garganta. Estaba prácticamente ahogado con su polla mamut pero estaba decidido a no parar. Necesitaba obtener la mayor parte de su pegajosa leche en mi garganta como fuera posible. Tyler gritó e hizo uno último golpe contundente contra la pared antes de que comenzara a soltar poderosos chorros de semen en mi boca. La primera explosión se disparó por mi garganta y me hizo tener arcadas, así que tuve que sacarla para recuperar el aliento. La polla de Tyler mantuvo chorro y chorro tras chorro de espesura caliente y espesa por toda mi cara mientras gritaba:  
─¡Cómete mi maldita polla!─ Regresé su polla a mi boca e hice lo mejor que pude por tragar cada gota, pero todavía salía tan rápido que se desbordaba por mi barbilla. Finalmente, su flujo disminuyó pero no quería dejar de chupar su delicioso palo. Cuando bajó de su orgasmo, él seguía jadeando y gimiendo obscenidades. Después tuve la oportunidad de limpiar a fondo su polla con mi lengua, y luego la sacó de mi boca.

─Maldita sea, eso fue bueno. Ponte de pie─ dijo Tyler mientras recuperaba el aliento ─Papi quiere recompensar a su perra por hacer un trabajo tan bueno─ Salté a mis pies, sin querer hacerlo esperar. Me preguntaba qué había planeado, pero en realidad no importaba. Ahora era su perra y con mucho gusto tomaría lo que sea que quisiera darme.

─Pon mi polla en tus pantalones─ dijo. No estaba seguro de a dónde iba esto pero hice lo que me dijo. Después de unos segundos lo escuché soltar un suspiro de alivio y sentí un poderoso chorro disparar desde su polla directamente sobre mis bolas.  
Cuando una sensación cálida comenzó a extenderse sobre mi entrepierna y mis piernas me di cuenta de que estaba meando en mis pantalones. El olor a orina se hizo más fuerte cuando llegó a todos lados de mis pantalones y los bajé y comencé a gotear pesadamente sobre mis zapatos y al charco de esperma de Tyler alrededor de mis pies.

Cuando la corriente de orina de Tyler finalmente comenzó a calmarse, me dijo: ─Es oficial, ahora, soy dueño de tu trasero. Ahora ponte de rodillas y adora a esta polla. Chupa la meada de la polla de tu amo─ Me arrodillé y limpié su polla con mi boca por segunda vez. La orina salía en gotas de su polla, sabía agrio y salado. Tampoco me gustó mucho el sabor, pero no pude decepcionar a Tyler. Chupé cada gota que mi nuevo maestro me podía ofrecer hasta que estuvo satisfecho y sacó su polla del agujero de la gloria. Se subió los pantalones y comenzó a irse. Justo antes de salir por la puerta del baño, se detuvo y dijo en su mismo tono dominante: ─Aquí mañana, a la misma hora.


	5. Joder

Un par de segundos después se había ido y yo todavía estaba de rodillas en una bruma. No había tocado mi furiosa erección durante todo el tiempo que chupé a Tyler porque yo tenía miedo de correrme al instante. Así que comencé a sacudir mi polla con fuerza mientras pensaba en lo cuidadoso que había sido no haber sido atrapado masturbándome a lo largo de mi vida cómo ahora, todo lo que quería era que alguien, solo alguien, me pisase para poder tener más polla para chupar, o tal vez incluso tomar mi agujero virgen. Nunca había tenido más que un dedo en mi agujero y la idea de ser penetrado por el masivo mástil de Tyler me asustó y me excitó al mismo tiempo. Me estaba convirtiendo en una zorra mayor y amaba aquello. Unté mi mano en el semen de Tyler que cubría una parte frontal de mi camisa y me metí el dedo medio en el culo. La sensación fue tan intensa que no pude evitar soltar continuos gemidos.  
Como olas del mar casi instantemente un buen orgasmo sacudió todo mi cuerpo y disparé 6 chorros de esperma caliente sobre mí y las paredes de mi puesto de baño.   
Todavía increíblemente cachondo, me quedé en el baño tocándome mientras me masturbaba dos veces más antes de quedarme seco totalmente. Una vez que me traje de vuelta al mundo real me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el piso del baño de hombres en un charco de mi semen junto con el de Tyler y su meada. Mi cara y cabello estaba cubierto de semen seco, mi camisa estaba completamente empapada de saliva, pre semen, gotas de orina y sudor, y mis jeans estaban empapados en orina. Joder, ¿cómo iba a caminar a casa como estaba?


	6. Cara a cara

Así que allí estaba sentado en el piso del baño en un charco de meados y semen, totalmente gastado con tres dedos en mi culo. Mientras recuperaba el aliento comencé a pensar pensando en cómo me iba a limpiar. Me quité la camisa y la usé para limpiar la mayor cantidad de esperma que pude de mi cara, cabello y entrepierna. Pensé en limpiar el semen de las paredes y el piso, pero decidí que no me importaba. La idea de que un tipo totalmente caliente venga aquí y encuentre el baño apestando a sexo fue bastante emocionante.  
Me puse mi camiseta atada a la parte trasera de mis pantalones, salí del puesto y me miré en el espejo. Todavía era un desastre total, pero pensé que no sería totalmente obvio que estaba cubierto de esperma siempre y cuando no dejara que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para olerme. Además, era un cálido día de agosto, así que era normal para un chico caminar sin camiseta y no sería tan sospechoso. De camino a casa traté de evitar a la gente lo mejor que pude, por suerte no había tanta gente afuera. O simplemente no noté a nadie porque mi cabeza estaba todavía girando en base a la realidad de mi encuentro en el baño súper caliente.

Una vez que regresé a mi dormitorio, tiré mi ropa sucia en la parte posterior de mi armario y agarré algunas nuevas prendas y una toalla y me dirigí directamente a la duchas de piso. Afortunadamente, los pasillos estaban vacíos (no es sorprendente un lunes) y mi compañero de cuarto no estaba. Supuse que fue a cenar o algo así, no es que realmente me importara dónde estaba en este momento en particular.

Cuando me metí en la ducha estaba un poco aprensivo; No quise deshacerme de todos los olores sexuales y desagradables que había acumulado pero sabía que no podía arriesgarme a salir en público así de nuevo. Como el chorro caliente de la ducha me di cuenta de que todavía tenía una camisa manchada de esperma y un par de apretados jean empapados de orina que podía oler cada vez que me excitaba. Mantuve mi ducha corta, y en su mayoría solo me puse presentable. Fui al comedor del salón para cenar y cuando volví a mi habitación, Joe regresó y hablamos poco durante el resto de la noche hasta que se había quedado dormido.

El martes mis clases parecían continuar para siempre, no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que Tyler había planeado para mí hoy en la tarde. Salí a las 3 así que tuve un poco tiempo para calmarme antes de que pudiera ir a su encuentro. Me apresuré a regresar a mi habitación y arrojé mi ropa sucia de la última vez en mi mochila para poder traerlas conmigo. Estaba muy emocionado, así que terminé llegando unos minutos temprano. Entré en el puesto y al instante noté que no había sido limpiado. Claro, todo se había secado pero había manchas notables por todas partes. Me preguntaba qué tan sucio sería este lugar después de una pareja cogiera todas las semanas. Con ese pensamiento y el olor que aún persistía en este desagradable baño mi polla se puso dura rápidamente así que me quité toda la ropa y la puse la que traje en mi mochila. Saqué mi camisa convertida en un trapeador de semen y tomé una profunda respiración para captar su olorcillo. Su semen olía tan bien que no pude evitar tomar asiento y comenzar a jugar con mi polla dura mientras esperaba a que Tyler llegara allí.   
No quería ir demasiado lejos sin él, así que lo mantuve lento. Tiré de mi prepucio un poco, rodando y pellizcándolo con mis dedos, antes meter dedo medio en lo profundo de mi esfínter y lo moví en círculos alrededor de mi agujero resbaladizo.

De repente volví a la realidad cuando escuché que alguien entraba baño. Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero tenía que haber sido al menos 15 minutos desde que llegara allí. Escuché pasos que conducían a la puerta de mi puesto, y luego esa voz tan familiar preguntando, ─¿Eres tú, Froy?─ Mi polla pulsó solo al escuchar su voz.

─Sí─ Esperé a que entrara al siguiente puesto. Él no lo hizo.

Después de un rato preguntó: ─¿Me dejarás entrar o qué?─ Él quería entrar y que nos viéramos cara a cara. No esperaba eso. Pero no quise hacerlo esperar y pensé, por qué no, había hecho cosas con Tyler que no había hecho incluso pensé en hacerlo antes, casi sentí que realmente lo conocía, así que guardé mi camisa sucia y corrí a abrir la puerta de la cabina. Además yo estaba bastante emocionado de hacer coincidir una cara con su enorme polla.


	7. Saca el calcetín con tu boca

De pie ante mí cuando abrí la puerta estaba el dueño de la polla que había adorado Lo primero que noté fue su estatura. Él era un poco más alto que yo, y probablemente alrededor de 170 libras. Estaba un poco sorprendido; con su enorme polla y su actitud arrogante esperaba un gran deportista. No entiendo en que me equivoqué, él no era un debilucho. Me di cuenta de que estaba bastante en forma y todavía sostenía este aire de dominio que me hizo querer bajar y chuparlo hasta secarlo a través de sus pantalones. Había algo en su sonrisa arrogante, estaba sonriendo hacia mí como si fuera suyo y él lo sabía. Llevaba una gorra sobre su cabello negro azabache que sobresalía enmarcando perfectamente su rostro. Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra y un par de jeans que no hicieron absolutamente nada para ocultar su polla enorme, como si quisiera que la notaran. En sus enormes pies tenía un par de zapatos blancos que parecían haber visto mejores días. Yo estimé que sus pies tenían aproximadamente un tamaño 14 pulgadas.

─¡Bueno, bueno, ya estás desnudo! Así es como a papi le gusta que le reciban─ dijo Tyler mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta de la cabina. Se quitó su camisa y, pasando junto a mí, se sentó en el inodoro y ordenó: ─Ponte de rodillas─ Tyler tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza, exponiendo su peluda axila, y estaba acariciando su bulto.  
Me arrodillé y esperé ansiosamente por lo que fuera después. Él sonrió cuando vio lo rápido que cumplí su orden. ─Buen chico─ él me alabó. Tenía un estómago plano y liso sin rastros de cabello, excepto por la parte superior del arbusto pude ver derramarse de la cintura de su pantalones. Dejo que mis ojos vaguen por su pecho, sobre sus pectorales grandes y hacia su axila. Aquella mata de vellos contrastaba con su piel sin pelo del pecho.  
Podía oler el aroma maduro saliendo de su axila sin lavar desde abajo y quería desesperadamente enterrar mi cara allí y volverme loco. En ese momento había tantas cosas que quería hacerle, pero la mayor era que quería que su monstruosa y sucia y gorda polla fuera enterrada dentro de mí, bombeando cuartos de galón de su pegajoso jugo de hombre en mi cuerpo complaciente hasta que ya no pudiera aguantar más. Temiendo su desaprobación, usé cada onza de mí mismo para contenerme. Estaba literalmente babeando por él mientras mis ojos seguían vagando por su cuerpo hasta que hice contacto con sus marrones ojos oscuros. Él tiene que haber visto el deseo en mis ojos porque su sonrisa se ensanchó y dijo  
─Alguien es un cachorro ansioso. Sé exactamente lo que quieres─ El apretó su polla a través de sus jeans. ─Ayer te dejé esta preciada carne gratis pero hoy vas a tener que ganártelo─ Se quitó sus zapatos y  
Empujó uno de sus pies con su media en mi cara. ─¿Por qué no empiezas con esto? Saca el calcetín con tu boca.

El olor que salía de sus pies era fuerte; debe haber estado usando esos calcetines por un par de días ahora. Su calcetín se sentía húmedo de sudor al tacto con mi rostro. Mientras lo sacaba con la boca, revelando su tamaño grande y varonil de 14 pulgadas. Me tomé un momento para respirar profundamente el aroma masculino de su pie maloliente antes de lamer la parte inferior hacia arriba desde el talón que traza el arco hasta el final de los dedos del pie. Cuando mi lengua llegó al ápice, envolví ansiosamente su dedo gordo en mi boca y lo chupé como un cochinillo. Tomé cada uno de sus dedos de los pies en mi boca y los chupé a su vez; Adorablemente lamí cada centímetro del pie de mi maestro antes de darle al otro el mismo tratamiento, y me encantó cada degradante segundo de aquella tarea.


	8. Polla de Goma

Una vez que Tyler tuvo suficiente de mí adorando sus pies, tiró de mí cabello lentamente sobre su pecho. Lamí y chupé mi suave camino, por su tenso abdomen, sobre sus pectorales, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones en el camino, hasta que finalmente llegué a la cima de mis deseos, el sudoroso y cargado arbusto de feromonas que tenía mi pene con fugas pre semen desde el momento en que atrapé su primer olorcillo. Respiré profundamente el aroma embriagador de su axila maloliente antes de sumergir mi cara a su espeso arbusto de vellos negros y largos. Presioné mi lengua con fuerza contra su piel; el sabor de la axila de Tyler me inundó la boca. El olor era increíble de cerca, y la sensación de sus pelos gruesos contra mi lengua solo me excitó más, sobrecargando mis sentidos. Era una reminiscencia de chuparle las bolas, pero diferente en su propia forma y excitantemente desagradable. Llevé mi mano a la otra axila, pasando los dedos por el arbusto sudoroso y caliente, sintiendo la piel suave debajo, la piel que proporcionó esta increíble fiesta para mis sentidos. Mi polla palpitaba y escupía una constante un flujo de pre semen mientras me deleitaba con mi nuevo fetiche por los increíbles sabores y olores que solo el cuerpo de un hombre podría producir. Cuando llegó al punto de que yo no podía saborear mucho más que mi propia saliva. Rápidamente me acerqué a la otra axila y lo prodigaba con la misma atención que le había dado a la primera. Como me atiborré del mal olor de Tyler, él se agachó y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Me empujó hacia atrás y se bajó los pantalones jeans hasta los tobillos 

Finalmente, tuve la oportunidad de ver su enorme polla de caballo. Eso se veía increíble goteando grandes cantidades de pre semen. Desesperadamente quería lamer, así que comencé a acercarme, pero de repente Tyler me agarró por el cabello y bruscamente empujó mi cabeza hacia atrás.

─Perra, ¿te dije que podrías tener mi polla?─ Ladró viciosamente hacia mí.

─No señor. Lo siento─. Yo respondí rápidamente.

─Así es, no lo hice. Parece que voy a tener que darte una lección─  
Tyler dijo mientras aflojaba su agarre de mi cabello. ─Mete la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y saca tu castigo─ Hice lo que me dijo y en el bolsillo de los pantalones de Tyler encontré un consolador de goma roja de 7 pulgadas. Tyler me lanzó una sonrisa diabólica. ─Tú mejor lubricante será con mi pre semen. Te vas a joder con eso mientras comes mi desagradable agujero de mierda.

Seré honesto, definitivamente fue un giro inesperado, estaba un poco nervioso por tener algo tan grande dentro de mí, pero no era del todo un castigo. Alterné pasando mi mano y el consolador arriba y abajo por el goteo previo de la polla de Tyler hasta que ambos estuvieran completamente cubiertos de abundante cantidades de lubricante natural de Tyler. Entonces, para asegurarme de que estaba listo, empujé un par de dedos resbaladizos por mi estrecho agujero virgen. Como yo estaba metiendo los dedos en mi estrecho agujero, Tyler se dejó caer en el inodoro, se jaló las rodillas hacia su pecho, me agarró por el pelo y me obligó a hundirme a su zanja sudorosa. Comencé a lamer lentamente desde el fondo de su grieta hacia arriba y cuando me acerqué a su ano los sabores en mi boca se hicieron más y más fuerte. Una vez que mi lengua encontró su objetivo, perdí el control completamente de mí mismo y comencé a besarme con el sucio ano del imbécil de Tyler. Empujé con fuerza un tercer y cuarto dedo en mi aflojado recto y comencé a follarme realmente con mis dedos.

Por encima de mí, Tyler comenzó a acariciar su erección masiva mientras gemía.  
─¿Te gusta el sabor de mi agujero sucio? Trabaja esa lengua allí, que sea agradable y profundo. Y no te olvides de ese consolador ─Saqué mis dedos de mi trasero y agarré el consolador. Le puse otra capa del pre semen de Tyler y lo alineé con mi agujero y lentamente me senté en esa polla de goma, todo por completo sin nunca perder el contacto con el agujero maduro de Tyler. El juguete sondeó más profundamente en mi esfínter que nunca había sido estimulado, tocando partes de mí que nunca habían sido tocadas antes. De repente, golpeé algo allá adentro que envió olas de placer de mi culo a mis bolas y hasta la longitud de mi polla, provocando un gemido tosco de mi garganta. Una vez que el sentimiento pasó, necesitaba más, así que rápidamente saqué el consolador y lo volví a meter. Me jodí duro con esa polla de goma mientras descuidadamente sacaba el agujero de Tyler. No pude obtener suficiente de todas estas nuevas sensaciones y estaba empezando a ponerse un poco abrumador. Mi polla palpitaba tan fuerte, prácticamente rogándome que la acariciara, y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para resistir. Empecé a golpear mi interior con el consolador de goma tan rápido como pude y alrededor del décimo golpe mi cuerpo entero se tensó y sentí como mi polla escupió tira tras tira de semen caliente adolescente que quedaron tirados en el piso y la base del baño frente a mí.

─Maldición, chico, realmente te gusta ese juguete en tu interior, ¿eh?─ Tyler dijo mientras yo seguía chupando su asquerosa entrada e intenté recuperar el aliento. Él puso sus piernas hacia abajo, acercando su polla goteante y pulsante a mi rostro. Tenía su polla gigantesca a centímetros de mi cara y aquello hizo que mi polla aún semiflacida se contrajera con anticipación.

─¿Quieres sentir la real, verdad, zorra? ¿Quieres sentir una polla varonil así de grande destrozando tu interior? Te digo algo… trabaja mucho tu apretado pequeño coño hasta que sea agradable y quedes muy dilatado para darte duro por el resto de tu vida Por ahora, ¿por qué no me chupas como un buen chico?─ No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces. Me incliné para finalmente saborear mi premio cuando Tyler extendió la mano y me detuvo.

─Espera─ dijo. ─Antes de hacer eso, ve a buscar la bolsa que te dejé junto a la entrada─ No pude ocultar mi curiosidad cuando abrí la puerta del compartimento y corrí afuera, desnudo, para recuperar la bolsa. Una vez que regresé lo abrí y encontré una colección de consoladores de diferentes tamaños y colores. También en la bolsa había una botella de champú vacía. 

Yo estaba un poco confundido.

─Esos deberían prepararte para esto mañana─ dijo, apretando su glande recogiendo una gran cantidad de pre semen de su enorme tranca. Recogió su fuga en dos de sus dedos y sostuvo su mano delante de mi cara. Abrí instintivamente la boca y ansiosamente chupé el líquido de sus dedos, su semilla de hombre se mezcló en mi lengua junto con todos los otros gustos y sabores que había recogido de su cuerpo desagradable, sucio y sudoroso.

─La botella está en caso de que necesites un poco de lubricante, o un bocadillo de medianoche, más tarde. No fue difícil encontrar algo para llenarlo. Ahora acuéstate sobre tu espalda, tu macho tiene otro regalo para su pequeña zorra sucia─ Me acosté en el suelo del baño frío, meado y manchado de esperma, el consolador rojo aún enterrado en mi agujero, pensé en lo increíble que sería tener acceso a la deliciosa baba de la polla de Tyler cuando lo quería. Tyler se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi pecho dejando su erección pesada descansando sobre mi esternón. Lo levantó dejando un rastro de pre semen entre nosotros y apuntó a mi cara. ─Abre la boca─ En el segundo en que hice eso dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y comenzó a lanzar un torrente de oro caliente meándome en la cara. Roció arriba y abajo, cubriendo cada centímetro de mi cabeza, empapando mi cabello y llenando mi boca abierta. La corriente cálida brotó duro contra mi piel y el olor a orina agria llenaba el aire. Yo podía probar el sabor acre de su orina mientras me llenaba la boca hasta que se desbordaba. Actuando por instinto, tragué, tomando los desechos líquidos de Tyler en mi estómago. Me había convertido en su baño, su juguete sexual, y me encantó.   
Mi boca se llenó una y otra vez, y tragaba ansiosamente cada vez, hasta que su el flujo goteó hasta detenerse. Para entonces estaba empapado en orina picante y caliente, listo para cualquier cosa que Tyler quiera hacer.


	9. Trágatelo

Una vez que sacudió las últimas gotas sobre mi pecho, Tyler me agarró por el pelo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y metió su cursi glande en mi boca. De todos los sabores y olores desagradables que Tyler me había dado, ninguno de ellos se comparaba con el delicioso sabor de su polla sucia. Mojada con su pre semen, las primeras pulgadas se deslizaron fácilmente por mi garganta. Se sintió tan bien tener su falo varonil dentro de mi boca. Mi lengua bailaba sobre su carne picante, pronto unida a los músculos de mi garganta mientras tragaba repetidamente para evitar náuseas; un truco que tuve que aprender mientras chupaba el monstruoso pene de Tyler.

Mientras hundía lentamente su polla en mi garganta, él extendió la mano hacia atrás y tomó la base del consolador que mi esfínter estaba apretando fuertemente. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar las 7 pulgadas por mi garganta se detuvo por un segundo antes de tirar tanto de su

Polla y el pene de goma fuera de mí en un movimiento rápido.

Y luego el embistió ambos de vuelta una y otra vez, follándome violentamente por los dos extremos. Con cada sincronizado empujé una inyección repentina de placer surgió a través de mis adoloridos genitales y se filtró un poco de pre semen de nuestros dos pollas. Después de beber tanta orina, mi estómago rápidamente estaba llenándose con los jugos de Tyler, pero si hubiera podido hablar, habría estado rogando por más. Las sensaciones disparando a través de mi agujero abusado me estaban volviendo loco, haciéndome chupar la polla carnosa en mi boca como un niño en la teta de su madre. Sentí que necesitaba la nutritiva leche que Tyler me estaba suministrando tan generosamente. Cuando Tyler aceleró su ritmo, pude ver que me estaba acercando a otro orgasmo alucinante. A juzgar por el constante pulso de su polla y su respiración cada vez más errática, sabía que Tyler debía estar cerca también. A medida que se acercaba al borde, cambió su enfoque más hacia follarme la cara y comenzó a hundir su polla curva hacia abajo en mi boca tan fuerte como pudo. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y me atragantó fuertemente.

Pulgada tras pulgada de su gruesa polla carnosa invadió más y más en mi boca. Sacó todo el camino y puso toda su energía restante en su siguiente empuje, forzando las 11 pulgadas de profundidad en mi garganta. Todo su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo y gritó en éxtasis cuando su polla explotó directamente en mi estómago. Mi cara estaba enterrada en su denso arbusto, sus peludos pelos negros haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz y sus testículos presionando mi barbilla. Deseé poder saborear la deliciosa semilla de Tyler y, como si leyera mi mente, me sacó la polla de la garganta hasta que le lamí la cabeza con la lengua mientras seguía disparando. Las gruesas cuerdas de esperma caliente llenaron rápidamente mi boca hasta que Tyler se retiró y se acarició mientras su polla aun escupía salsa por todo mi pecho y cara. Una vez que disparó algunas gruesas corrientes sobre mí, agarró la botella vacía de champú y comenzó a llenarla. La mayor parte de su orgasmo había terminado pero todavía podía llenar aproximadamente la mitad de la botella con sus fugas post orgasmicas.

No tragué de inmediato, quería saborear el sabor del semen de Tyler, y mientras disfrutaba de mi bien merecida recompensa, Tyler me sorprendió inclinándose y besándome en los labios. Metió su lengua en mi boca llena de baba y entusiastamente me besó, los dos intercambiamos su cremosa carga. Mientras me besaba, Tyler se agachó para acariciar mi polla. En este punto estaba a una pulgada de distancia de lanzar mi carga, así que solo tomó unos pocos movimientos antes de comenzar a tirar mi segundo lote de semen por toda la mano de Tyler.

Se separó de nuestro beso, dejando una corriente de saliva y semen conectándonos, hasta que se rompió y volvió a caer en mi boca. Éramos ambos todavía intentan recuperar el aliento mientras me deja chupar mi propio jugo de sus dedos, agregándolo al caldo lechoso en mi boca. Cuando su mano estaba limpia, puso su rostro sobre el mío y soltó el esperma y escupió sostenido en su boca en la mía. Cuando lo tuve todo, Tyler me lo ordenó en casi un susurro ─Trágatelo.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos besándonos en el piso del baño frío, disfrutando de la perversidad de lo que acabábamos de hacer. Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos, Tyler me ayudó a recoger su semen restante de mi pecho y la cara en el botella de champú, nos levantamos y nos limpiamos lo mejor que pudimos. Una vez que Tyler estaba vestido, murmuró un rápido ─Hasta mañana─ me lanzó una sonrisa y se fue.

Me fui a casa, me dolían el culo y la garganta por el abuso que habían recibido. Tomé una ducha rápida, me acosté en la cama, y me quedé dormido pensando en lo que sería cuando Tyler metiera su enorme polla en mi coño apretado.

Iba a tener que encontrar algo de tiempo para prepararme.


	10. Pensamientos Vouyeristas

No pude dormir mucho anoche, la mayor parte lo pasé pensando y  
Excitándome con mis pensamientos. La idea de que Tyler finalmente se llevara mi virginidad me mantuvo despierto en más de un sentido. Por la mañana, Joe y yo nos dirigimos a clase alrededor del mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente hoy tuve un horario ligero con unas pocas horas libres a las 11.

Solo esperaba tener la habitación para mí solo.

Desafortunadamente cuando volví al dormitorio, Joe estaba en su cama jugando con su laptop y traté de ocultar mi decepción cuando intercambiamos un rápido saludo, no es su culpa, soy un pervertido tan insaciable. Mi mente vagaba al puesto del baño en nuestro piso con la cerradura rota. O el otro que está sin puerta.  
Me senté en mi cama, imaginando cómo podría ir eso: yo sentado en ese baño público masturbándose abiertamente mientras me follo con un surtido de juguetes sexuales. Cualquier universidad caliente entraría y vería, tal vez incluso me acompañe. Joder, ¿qué estaba pasándome? Hace tres días ni siquiera quería usar un baño sin cerradura en la puerta. Ahora, sin embargo... Mi padre siempre decía que la universidad tiene una forma de cambiar un hombre. No creo que esto sea exactamente lo que quiso decir.

Quité el pensamiento de mi mente y volví a imaginar una línea de tipos por la puerta de ese baño esperando su turno para usar y abusar de mí cualesquiera que sean sus jodidas formas de pensar. Me imaginé a Tyler, el chico de mi clase con el anillo de labios, una gran cantidad de chicos que conocía de Colegio. La escuela... y mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, Joe.

Tenía que admitir que era un tipo realmente guapo. Era ese típico deportista estadounidense, sabes el tipo: mandíbula fuerte, hombros anchos, corte militar de cabello oscuro, músculos que parecían tallados mármol. Estaba empezando a pensar que debería conocerlo un poco mejor. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, se puso de pie y dijo: ─Bueno,  
Me estoy yendo. Hasta luego, amigo─ Joder, sí, nuestra amistad en ciernes podría esperar.

Me despedí y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, me dirigí a cerrarla,  
Entonces cambié de opinión. La dejé desbloqueada. Parecía algo tan pequeño después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, pero la sensación nerviosa de saber que alguien podía abrir la puerta en cualquier momento envió sangre pulsando a través de mi polla.

Saqué la bolsa que Tyler me dio anoche. Lo primero que saqué fue la botella de champú. Abrí la parte superior y respiré el sabroso aroma profundo de Tyler hacia mis pulmones. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mis rodillas se sentían débiles, tenía mariposas en el estómago. Si puedes pensar en otras frases cliché, apuesta tu trasero que las sentí. Sin pensar, agarré la botella hasta que se desbordó, estalló como un volcán, salpicando la semilla de Tyler contra mi nariz y labios, donde goteaba y empapaba mi camiseta. Dirigí mi mano a mi cara, frotando su semen en mis fosas nasales, extendiéndola por mis labios y sobre mi barbilla. Me estremecí de emoción mientras lo untaba por mi cuello. El olor a almizcle me envolvió, me marcó como su propiedad. Mientras mi polla se ponía dura a través de mis pantalones cortos de seda, y comienzo a mojar mis bóxers con el pre semen que comienza a fluir. Alzando la botella a mis labios, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y tomé un trago pesado de la Ambrosía que Tyler me había ofrecido. Néctar Divino de los Dioses, eso es lo que era. Eso era él: un Dios, el Zeus para mí, Ganímedes, y yo estaba perfectamente dispuesto a ser su copero. Eh, parece de hecho, que aprendí algo en esa clase de mitología griega. ¿Quién sabe?

Con su sabor persistente en mi boca y su aroma invadiendo todo mi aliento, era hora de ver más de cerca los juguetes que Tyler me dio. Dentro de la bolsa había un consolador azul de 9 pulgadas. Era un hijo de puta venoso, y más grueso que el hermano pequeño de 7 pulgadas que usé anoche, pero no tan grueso como la enorme herramienta de Tyler. El puño de goma negro que saqué a continuación habría parecido un tanto a la polla de Tyler sin embargo, su polla era mejor. Analicé el puño de goma negra, era pesado y grande… Sentí un espasmo en el culo al pensar en tomar algo tan grande. Recuerdo haber pensado: 'Joder Froy, ¿qué estás pensando? pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el latido constante de mi polla ahogara cualquier reserva de moral que pudiera haber tenido.

Había dos artículos más en la bolsa. Una vez que los vi, supe que lo usaría cuando Tyler me viera por primera vez esta noche. Primero un tapón rosado, de aproximadamente 6 pulgadas de largo, y grueso como un bate de béisbol en su punto más amplio. Y segundo, un collar de perro rosado a juego con las palabras ─Cerdo de Vergas─ grabado en la etiqueta. Eso fue inesperado, pero sinceramente no pude decir que estaba mal. El collar tenía un candado en la parte posterior en lugar de un broche. Revisé la bolsa en busca de una llave, pero antes de siquiera mirar me sentí como un idiota.

Vamos, Froy, nunca habrá una llave en esa bolsa.

Mirándome en el espejo, lo sostuve contra mi cuello, mis manos menos a menos de una pulgada de tomar una decisión irreversible. La idea de caminar al otro lado del campus y sentarme en clase con un collar de perro rosa brillante alrededor de mi cuello me llenó de temor y placer. Claro, si lo ponía muy bajo y usaba una camisa de cuello no iba notarse, pero igual me daría morbo de usarlo. Pero si usaba camisas bajo el intenso sol iba a sofocarme. Descansé mi mente lo suficientemente para pensar con claridad.   
Con este clima no habría una manera fácil de ocultar el collar en sí.  
Se me ocurrió que Tyler ni siquiera podría darse cuenta de si lo había usado o no. Por otro lado, mi polla hinchada y un placer retorcido exigieron enfáticamente que me lo pusiera de todos modos. El debate de la furia en mi cabeza fue interrumpida por el sonido del grillete haciendo clic en la cerradura.


	11. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo con mi ropa?

Joder, ¿cuándo me puse tan impulsivo? Me dije a mí mismo que si no era cuidadoso, podría encontrarme en serios problemas algún día. Hubo una punzada de arrepentimiento mientras tiraba de la cerradura para probar abrirla, incluso tiré con fuerza. Moví el candado hacia la parte frontal y nada de nada. Estaba cerrado. Joder. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás ahora.

Como no quería perder más tiempo, me quité la ropa y me arrodillé frente al espejo. Exprimí una generosa ración casera de Tyler a mi nuevo amigo de goma roja para lubricarlo y untarlo hasta que quedara mojado y baboso. Esparcí un poco en mi agujero tembloroso y fácilmente deslice 2 dedos dentro. No fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta de lo vacío que me había sentido. Un par de dedos no iban a ser suficiente para satisfacer mi dolorosa necesidad. Cuando me sentí listo, alineé el dildo rojo y lentamente me empalé en él. Recogí a su hermano azul y le puse la cabeza en mi boca. Levanté el brazo y olí profundamente la axila sudorosa mientras enterraba a Rojo hasta las bolas en mi agujero, luego forcé otro par de centímetros del Azul por mi garganta. Lo sostuve allí todo el tiempo que pude antes de llevarlo fuera para recuperar el aliento y hacer un balance de mí mismo en el espejo. El esperma se había secado y se veía brillante en mi cara, usando nada más que un collar de perro, mi polla palpitante y pre semen que gotea por mi falo; no podía negar en qué me estaba convirtiendo en una puta. Entonces vi el cesto de la ropa de Joe detrás de mí en el espejo.

Me dije a mí mismo que no debería mientras me balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre el juguete en mi trasero. Eso era una invasión de su privacidad, se enojaría si se enterara. No era ese tipo de persona y pensar en oler ropa sucia era algo que solo un pervertido total haría. Pensé en que no debía hacerlo, pero, ¿A quién diablos estaba engañando? ¡Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer!

Lentamente acaricié mi prepucio sobre mi glande, me acerqué y lo agarré para ver lo que pude encontrar. Cerca de la parte superior había una camiseta blanca lisa con algunas manchas de axila bastante grandes, todavía húmedas. Esperaba que la hubiera usado para el gimnasio. Presionándolo con fuerza en mi cara saboreé el aroma almizclado de las axilas de Joe y succioné todo el sudor que pude del algodón. Lo imaginé haciendo un press de banca con nada más que esta camisa aferrada a sus músculos duros mientras se flexionaban y estiraban contra una cantidad ridícula de peso que él podía aguantar. Yo imaginaba la expresión de concentración en su rostro, la sangre corriendo por sus venas hinchadas cuando su polla rígida se puso de pie. Blue yacía sobre el piso delante de mí; Me preguntaba si era cercano a su tamaño.

Me puse de pie y puse a Blue con la ventosa en el suelo y lentamente tiré de Rojo fuera de mí. Lo siento amigo. Unté a azul en una mezcla de esperma, pre semen y escupí levantándome de rodillas para alinearlo con mi agujero, me imaginé flotando sobre Joe en ese banco de pesas. Gemí sintiendo que la cabeza del pene de goma se burlaba de mi entrada codiciosa, y fui a buscar al cesto de ropa sucia de Joe. No tardé mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando, un par de su ropa interior sucia, calzoncillos blancos que parecían estar aferrados a sus muslos musculosos. Estaban ligeramente manchadas con unas gotas de orina y lo que parecía semen. 

Perfecto.

Inhalé el aroma de la virilidad de Joe mientras lentamente comencé a bajarme en su suplente preparado para mi desesperado agujero. Cuando la enorme cabeza se extendió más allá de mi esfínter, comencé a soltar un flujo silencioso de gemidos, ─Mierda. Joder... Qué bien se siente, Oh Dios, jodeme, Joe. Rompe mi entrada… hazme tuyo.

El falso pene de Joe era grueso y me tomó tiempo adaptarme a su tamaño, pero cada vez que respiraba la mezcla de polla, bolas, meadas, y corrida de sus calzoncillos, mi agujero se relajaba un poco más y me deslicé un poco más.  
Bajo otra pulgada. En poco tiempo, sus venas y crestas se burlaban de partes de mí que nunca antes habían sido tocadas. Con cada pulgada agregaba más gemidos y las maldiciones que se abrían paso desde mi boca se volvían más fuertes, más desinhibido. Del cesto de la ropa cogí un calcetín empapado de sudor que parecía que había sido usado durante una semana y lo metí en mi boca para detener el flujo de euforia en cascada de mis labios.

Me puse de rodillas y luego me dejé caer, todavía imaginando a Joe en eso banco de pesas, goteando de sudor mientras empujaba sus músculos al límite. Como empecé a ponerme a ritmo jodiéndome en 'Joe', coincidí con la cadencia en mi propia erección. A medida que mi ritmo se aceleró, pude ver que estaba acercándome al orgasmo, pero estaba decidido a no correrme aún, así que indignado me obligué a dejarlo ir. Se sentía como un cuerpo fuera experiencia. Me perdí en la dicha mientras rebotaba arriba y abajo, mirando a través de los ojos nublados a la puta depravada en mi espejo. Había una mirada de alegría sin adulterar en su rostro. Desafortunadamente perdidos como estábamos, ninguno de nosotros

Escuché la puerta del dormitorio abrirse.

─Tío, ¿qué carajo?─ El grito de Joe me detuvo en seco. Ahí  
Estaba de rodillas frente al espejo con el calcetín sucio de Joe en la boca, sus calzoncillos presionaron contra mi nariz, y una pequeña colección de juguetes sexuales que se extendían en el piso a mí alrededor. No puedo imaginar lo roja que estaba mi cara. ─La puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo con mi ropa?

No tenía idea de qué decir, así que simplemente no dije nada.


	12. ¿Te di permiso para tocar mi polla, perra?

No hace mucho tiempo, quería que alguien me viera. Quería que alguien me observara mientras me comportaba como una puta como alguien regalado, como alguien sumamente cosificado. Pensé para mí mismo, '¿Por qué quería esto? Es absolutamente jodidamente horrible. Como si mi cuerpo respondiera para avergonzarme aún, mi polla envió involuntariamente una corriente de pre semen fuera de mi prepucio. 'Oh sí, por eso'. A pesar de toda la vergüenza y el miedo, probablemente por eso, estaba duro como un puto de acero.

─Jesús, maricón, ¿te atrapan encendiéndote? No tienes ninguna jodido lástima, ¿verdad?─ Esperó una respuesta, pero yo no tenía una para él. Yo solo miraba sus ojos oscuros y sin parpadear, estudiando las características de su cara masculina. Parecía absolutamente disgustado con lo que vio delante de él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto lo quería. Sus ojos rebosaban de ira, pero por un segundo creí ver hambre en ellos también. No sabía si me iba a dar una patada en el culo o me iba a follar y como estaba necesitado, realmente no me importaba.

Me agarró por el cuello y sin esfuerzo me levantó, obligándome a ponerme de puntillas. Grité cuando el consolador fue sacado bruscamente de mi trasero con un sorbo fuerte. Lo miré boquiabierto mientras se movía de un lado a otro todavía sostenido por el piso por su ventosa. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a subir, se detuvo un momento en el collar todavía sostenido firmemente en su mano derecha. Cuando vio el texto frunció las cejas y arrugó la nariz con repulsión.

Cuando su mirada fría llegó a mis ojos, no aparté la vista, no lo hice. Incluso no quise parpadear. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó mirándome pero se sintió como siglos. Finalmente volvió a hablar. ─¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Echó un vistazo al collar, ─¿Cerdo de Vergas?

Pensé: 'Joder, ¿qué digo? ¿Intento explicarlo? ¿Debería solo disculparme, pedir perdón? Quería rogarle que me follara, rogar por su polla'. No tenía idea de lo que quería escuchar, pero mantenerlo esperando era definitivamente una mala idea. Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa es mejor que un silencio imbécil mientras estoy desnudo apestando a semen y sexo frente a Joe.

─¿Gruñir?─ ...Sí, eso sería bueno ya que en realidad decir la palabra 'oink', probablemente no sea la mejor elección. Quiero decir, ¿qué puedo decir, hombre?, entré en pánico. Hubo una sonrisa nerviosa en mi cara, pero la expresión de él me hizo pensar que no lo encontraba muy gracioso. El golpe zurdo al intestino confirmó mi corazonada y tomé el aire desde mis pulmones. Me arrugué por el dolor pero su mano en mi cuello seguía manteniéndome de pie. Mientras todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, me tiró en mi cama con todo el esfuerzo necesario para tirar una lata de cerveza vacía. Él puso su rodilla sobre mi pecho y ordenó: ─Inténtalo de nuevo, maricón. Tienes que decirme: ─Siento haber tocado tu ropa sucia sin permiso─

Mi pecho todavía estaba agitado por el golpe y el peso de su densamente cuerpo musculoso no estaba ayudando. ─Lamento haberte tocado... sucia…la ropa... sin permiso─ Él entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a presionar abajo con su rodilla.

─Lamento haber tocado su ropa sucia... ¡sin permiso, señor!─ yo lo solté tan rápido como pude, esperando haberme corregido a tiempo.

Se bajó un poco del pecho ─Bien. Ahora dime que lo sientes por ser un patético descarado pervertido que se excita con el olor de un hombre─  
El bulto natural de Joe estaba empezando a crecer. Su ira parecía genuina pero en cierto nivel esto lo estaba excitando.

─Lamento ser un pervertido patético y desvergonzado... que se excita con olor de un hombre, señor─ Esperaba sonar convincente. Quiero decir, yo realmente no podía discutir la descripción, pero realmente no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

─Dime que lamentas no haberme dicho tu gusto asqueroso antes.

─Lamento no haberle presentado mi gusto asqueroso desde el momento en que lo conocí, señor─. Sostuve mi mirada en su rostro respirando con la esperanza de que no le importara mi leve improvisación.

Los labios de Joe comenzaron a torcerse en una sonrisa diabólica. ─Buen chico─ Las palabras gotearon de su boca como miel y un gemido sincero escapó de mis labios a su alabanza ─Debería recompensar tu buen comportamiento─ Joe se quitó la camisa y admiré su perfecta forma masculina. Todo impecablemente mantenido en su lugar.  
Los músculos se movieron bajo su tensa piel. No tenía vello corporal para decorar pero eso hizo que fuera más fácil apreciar lo bien definido que estaba su pecho. Puso su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza, olfateó rápidamente su axila e hizo una mueca. ─Hombre, apesto. Sabes que estaba en el gimnasio, ¿Cierto? ¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres, maricón?

Lo supliqué ─Sí, señor. Por favor─ En el momento no me importaba lo que él estuviera pensando de mí. No me importaba lo desesperado que pareciera o sonaba. Yo necesitaba lo que me estaba ofreciendo, nada más importaba.

─¿Por favor qué?─ Se inclinó hacia abajo ─Dime qué quieres, maldito cerdo.

Sabía exactamente qué decir esta vez. ─Quiero adorar tu increíble cuerpo. Tus axilas apestosas. Quiero chuparte la polla y las bolas sudadas. Quiero lavar cada centímetro de ti con mi lengua, señor─ Frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero la carpa de sus pantalones cortos dejaba en claro que le gustaba que le acariciaran el ego.

Se movió para arrodillarse en la cama y en un movimiento fluido me levantó posición sentada y forcé mi cara en su axila expuesta. Mis manos exploraron el cuerpo de Joe, trazando las venas que serpenteaban a lo largo de sus brazos y su ondulación del pecho mientras resoplaba en su varonil y tibia axila. Realmente no puedo explicar por qué su olor tuvo este efecto en mí, pero me hizo sentir mareado, casi borracho de deseo. Perdí el foco en cualquier cosa menos el hedor abrumador de pura virilidad masculina. Mi cuerpo se debilitó por un momento y voluntariamente me hundí aún más en el abismo cargado de feromonas. De repente, la voz de Joe atravesó la niebla en mi cabeza, ─Lamela, maricón. 

Mi lengua salió de mi boca y presionó con fuerza en su carne empapada de sudor. El sabor salado del semental sin lavar llenó mi boca y me llevó a un frenesí. Por lo que parecieron años, vigorosamente barrí mi lengua sobre cada centímetro de su piel picante, delirando de lujuria.

Sin previo aviso, Joe me tiró del pelo con fuerza y me abrazo fuertemente contra el. No me dolió demasiado, solo lo suficiente para traerme de vuelta a mi sentidos. Cuando se tomó un momento para mirarme, me vi a mí mismo en el espejo del cuarto Mi piel estaba enrojecida, mi pecho estaba agitado, mi cabello era un desastre.

Joder, era un desastre. Pero todo lo que quería era volver a ponerme bajo su axila. Miré a Joe a los ojos, suplicando silenciosamente por más mientras escasamente luché en su agarre.

─Jesús, eres jodidamente insaciable, perra. ¡Contrólate!─ él me dijo.  
Me soltó y levantó su brazo izquierdo, tentándome con su todavía intacta axila. Tomé cada onza de moderación que tenía pero me contuve como obediente sabueso esperando la próxima orden de mi amo.

No tuve que esperar mucho. ─Lamela también─ Me abalancé sobre él con la misma hambre voraz que mostré la primera vez ─Buen chico─ Esas palabras desataron una inundación de dopamina en mi mente llena de sexo. Casi abrumado, luché contra el con lágrimas en mis ojos y el inminente orgasmo en mi polla pulsante. Una sola tocada hubiera sido suficiente para enviarme al límite. Mientras devoraba su sabor varonil comenzó a presionar mi cabeza en su carne. Fue gentil en un primer momento y mientras aumentaba constantemente la presión, solo me animó a adóralo más fuerte.

Al menos hasta que empezó a dificultar la respiración.

Comencé a entrar en pánico cuando Joe me rodeó la cabeza con el brazo y me sujetó con fuerza en su axila. Luché pero fue inútil. Mi fuerza se estaba agotando por un segundo y él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Estaba completamente atrapado con su flexión de bíceps y pectorales presionando a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Mis pulmones lloraron de dolor y mi visión se volvió borrosa. Justo antes de que yo cayera desmayado me soltó y caí a la cama, sin aliento.

Mi respiración era irregular mientras mentía mirando a Joe. Por primera vez pensé que esto podría estar yendo demasiado lejos. Me preguntaba si debería decir alguna cosa. ¿Pero qué diría yo? No quería que se detuviera, pero una parte de tenía miedo de lo que me haría y lo que le dejaría hacerme. Incluso si yo decía algo, ¿se detendría realmente? No importaba, no iba a hacerlo. Ya habíamos pasado ese punto. Yo había querido esto. Yo todavía quería esto, ahora más que nunca. Además, no estaba realmente en condiciones de hacer demandas ni imponer acciones. 

Mientras consideraba mi falta de opciones, Joe se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi pecho y bajó sus pantalones cortos hasta que su miembro hinchado se levantó y abofeteó sus abdominales, borrando instantáneamente cualquier duda persistente de mi mente. Diablos, realmente quería y añoraba esto.

No estaba lejos de la realidad cuando me preguntaba si sería tan grande como mi nuevo amigo AZUl, y por lo que parecía, tal vez era incluso un poco más grande. Su intensa excitación era obvia. Su polla latía regularmente, sus bolas afeitadas eran de del tamaño de bolas billar y se apretaron firmemente hacia la base de su eje, y claro, grueso pre semen goteaba constantemente de su polla hinchada. Él era circuncidado, la piel apretada de su polla hizo que su gran glande se viera alimentado por las venas que se deslizan a través de su varilla llena y hace que se destaque aún más.

Oh amigo, lo quería. Realmente lo quería. Extendí la mano, y la envolví con los dedos y apreté, sintiendo el calor de la sangre corriendo a través de su polla hinchada y goteante. 

Ese fue el movimiento equivocado.

Me agarró del brazo, hundió sus dedos en mi muñeca y me tiró la mano lejos. Con los dientes apretados gruñó ─¿Te di permiso para tocar mi polla, perra?─ El tono mordaz de su voz me dejó petrificado.  
Cuando no dije nada, me abofeteó en cara fuertemente que se pudo oír incluso fuera de la habitación ─¡Respóndeme!

─¡No señor! ¡Lo siento señor!─ Recuerdo claramente haber pensado: 'Jesús, Froy, ¡compórtate bien y gana el jodido premio, solo obedece! ¿Cuántas veces vas a enojarlo? Pero… no es mi culpa que sea tan irresistible.

... Está bien, incluso entonces supe que era una excusa de mierda. Me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que vuelva a suceder. Si tan solo supiera lo rápido que rompería esa promesa.


	13. Joe haciendo fisting

Joe puso su mano alrededor de mi garganta y me sostuvo firmemente contra el colchón ─No te has ganado el derecho de tocar mi polla. Si lo vuelves a hacer me aseguraré de que lo lamentes─ Apretó su agarre sobre mi garganta, solo un poco para puntuar su próxima orden, ─Quédate quieto─ Luego me soltó. Se acercó hasta que su polla colgaba a centímetros de mi cara.

─Mantén ese coño que llamas boca cerrada. Si la abres antes de que te lo diga, no te gustará lo que suceda después─ Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó suavemente golpeando su polla contra mi cara dejando rayas de pre semen donde sea que él la pasaba. Me estaba marcando con su aroma almizclado como un territorio animal. Cada vez que su cabeza se arrastraba sobre mis labios, la necesidad de llevarlo profundamente en mi boca se hacía más fuerte. Estoy seguro de que escuchó mis patéticos gemidos mientras luchaba duro para no volver a desobedecerlo. Se sintió como una batalla perdida. Mordí mi labio inferior esperando que el dolor me distrajera, pero a medida que se curvaba hacia adentro, separé mis labios y tocó mi lengua, el sabor de su pre semen estalló en mi boca. 

No debería haber hecho eso.

Traté de ser bueno. Realmente lo hice. Pero una vez que probé su esencia, simplemente no pude evitarlo. 'Lo siento, Joe', pensé, resignándome al castigo que había planeado. Y fui a por ello. Lamí su jugoso goteo en carne desde la raíz hasta la punta. Oh joder, sabía a cielo, a sudor y  
pre semen y crudo poder masculino.

Mi felicidad fue fugaz, fue solo un momento antes de que él retirara su polla y su puño conectó directamente con mi mandíbula. Me sentí atormentado por el dolor pensando en cómo definitivamente me iba a magullar.

Joe se bajó de mí pecho y se subió los pantalones cortos sobre la polla. Suspiró intencionadamente y preguntó: ─¿Valió la pena, perra?─ Una vez que me di cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo, me arrastré fuera de la cama y me puse de rodillas frente a él y supliqué piedad.

─No, por favor Joe, lo siento. Seré bueno, lo prometo. Por favor, no te detengas Joe. ¡Haré lo que me digas!─ Mientras me miraba, estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. Sabes, fue como cuando tus padres sacan el típico “No estoy enojado, solo decepcionado”. Supongo que es un clásico para algún motivo en donde está en juego algo que quieres y no quieres, y rogarle fue mucho peor que la disciplina violenta que esperaba.

─Necesitas aprender tu lección. No más de esto─ se tocó a sí mismo, ─hasta que puedas controlarte a ti mismo. Ahora vuelve a la cama, recuéstate en tu espalda y muéstrame tu trasero─. Al instante cumplí.  
No sabía qué pasaría después, pero si me estaba dando otra oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharla. Mientras me metía en la cama en suspenso del silencio de la habitación, él agarró una botella de lubricante que estaba en el primer cajón de su tocador. Lo extendió sobre dos de sus dedos y me acosté en mi cama y luego los empujó abruptamente contra mí.

Después de los consoladores, mi agujero no ofreció mucha resistencia. Pero como sus dos dedos se sumergían dentro y fuera de mí con mucha facilidad, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que agregara un tercero, luego un cuarto. Empecé a sentir ese dolor familiar de mi anillo anal siendo estirado hacia nuevos límites cuando sus nudillos se presionaron contra mí. Intenté concentrarme en mi respiración mientras aplicaba fuerza de manera constante hasta que entraron también. Un espasmo de dolor atravesó mi abdomen. Me asusté un poco por el ardor en mi entrada. Pensé que toda su mano podría estar en mí pronto. Esto estaba sucediendo así de rápido y yo estaba en completo control. Afortunadamente, se detuvo por un momento y me dejó recuperar el aliento.

─¿Duele?─ preguntó, pero había poca simpatía en su voz.

No podía mentirle, así que solo dije ─Sí, señor.

─¿Quieres que me detenga?─

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta. ─No señor.

─Buen chico.

Él me sonrió mientras sacaba su mano y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mordí mi labio al imaginar el enorme hueco que quedaba detrás de mí. Joe agregó más lubricante a su mano y luego comenzó a reingresar, agregando su pulgar a los dedos con forma de aguja que extendían mi desgastado agujero. Comenzó a aumentar su ritmo y a girar su mano mientras entraba en mí, forzando un poco más con cada golpe. El dolor se estaba poniendo intenso y no pude evitar gemir mientras incesantemente araba dentro de mi entrada, pero mi polla estaba dura como una roca y lista para explotar en cualquier momento. Había estado al límite tantas veces que fue un milagro que hubiera durado tanto tiempo.

Con un empujón final, Joe alcanzó su objetivo. Lloré cuando toda su mano se hundió en mí. Me miró con una mirada frenética en sus ojos y sacó su polla dura como una roca de sus pantalones. La agarró con fuerza de la base y acarició hacia arriba mientras movía su puño en mi trasero. Una gota de pre semen salió de la punta de mi verga y se agregó a las manchas acumuladas en mis sábanas ya sucias.

─Sé que quieres esta polla en tu coño, perra. Deberías haber pensado en ella cuando me desobedeciste─ Él se acarició hacia atrás haciendo coincidir el ritmo de su puño cuando entraba en mi agujero. Joe comenzó a construir velocidad en ambos partes, provocando jadeos desiguales y gemidos laboriosos entre nosotros. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar antes de desmayarme o correrme. O ambos. Estaba colgando de un hilo de su puño.

Cuando el puño de Joe asaltó repetidamente mi coño con exceso de trabajo, luché con cada fibra de mi ser, cada onza de fuerza que pude reunir, para no ceder a las olas de placer orgiástico que destrozaban mi cuerpo. Sus nudillos se rastrillaron sobre mi próstata una y otra vez, cada vez probando los límites de mi resistencia. Joe estaba acariciando su polla hinchada al mismo ritmo rápido que estaba golpeándome internamente, la mirada enloquecida en sus ojos hizo obvio que estaba cerca del borde. Mientras me retorcía en la cama en sublime agonía sentí lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

De repente, como si un interruptor hubiera sido accionado dentro de mí, supe que había pasado el punto de no retorno. Aceptando mi destino, puse mi mano sobre mi palpitante polla y me masturbé con imprudente abandono. Esperaba que Joe me detuviera, pero él mismo estaba al límite, demasiado lejos para preocuparse de mi supuesto castigo. Perdí todo el control de mi cuerpo y convulsionado de placer, disparé mi carga sobre mí mismo. Cada vez que Joe hundió su mano en mí, mi visión se volvió borrosa y solté un grito que todo el piso debe haber escuchado, pero solo lo estimuló un poco más. La polla de Joe estalló poco después, disparando explosiones de espeso semen blanco sobre mi pecho y cara, aumentando el desastre que había hecho de mí.

Me mantuve allí recuperando el aliento y disfrutando del resplandor. Eventualmente Joe sacó su puño de mí y yo único que quería era probar su espeso jarabe blanco. Tomé un poco del que había caído en mi pecho y con avidez lo chupé de mis dedos. Eso sabía a Tyler, pero había una diferencia, un único y sutil sabor que representaba a Joe de alguna manera. Frunció el ceño cuando lo hice, pero luego él reunió más en los dedos que acababa de tener en mi culo, empujándolos en mi boca y le di la bienvenida al extraño sabor.

Sabía a comodidad, calor y satisfacción.

Me escupió en la cara y se lo agradecí, sonriendo como un idiota.


End file.
